Observationally Stalking
by CeiraJayne
Summary: You weren't stalking him! You were merely observing him. [Near x Reader]


_Observing__ (verb)  
To become aware of, especially through careful directed attention._

That's what you were doing, you were observing. Let no man/woman tell you otherwise, you were observing! At least that's what you told yourself as you snuck around the library each lunch, or the study hall, or any other room that the subject of your observations just so happened to be.

After about two months of this consistent 'observing' you have deduced the following things about the subject. 1) He really loved his toys, 2) he chooses to be antisocial so he can have time with his toys, and 3) he was a very habitual person. Unfortunately, these observations had been made prior to your two months of sneaking around. So basically, two months of observations had brought you nothing.

A large bang resounded throughout the classroom in which you currently resided. While it startled the other students, you remained unperturbed; mainly because the source of the bang was your head making contact with your desk.

Note to self. Frustration= self harm. Self harm= hurts like crap. Hurts like crap= more frustrations. Thus the viscous cycle ensues.

You stopped your constant head-desking at the mention of your name. The speaker came from in front of you and sounded mildly frustrated. Looking up, you realized that it was the teacher who was addressing you and the entire class was staring at you. By entire class, that also meant _him_, the subject of observation.

You flushed in embarrassment while the teacher continued to address you.

"Are done?"

You nodded.

"Well then, would you mind explaining to the class Locard's principle?"

The teacher adorned a sadistic smirk. It was obvious he was trying to embarrass you, to bring you down into the depths of despair; but you would never let him bring you down, oh no! Rather, a sadistic smirk of your own formed.

"Locard's principle states that when you make contact with another person, place or thing, it results in an exchange of physical materials. It also states that when a crime is committed, the perpetrator will without a doubt leave evidence behind, as well as take evidence with him."

The teacher only nodded in response before continuing to give out a boring and grievous lecture. On the inside you started crying because, you know, you wanted more praise for being super duper clever! Although… that's what you get when you're in a school full of super duper cleverness; that and you're only rated fourth in the school while your subject of observation was considered numero uno. Although being fourth was a feat in itself since you were only thirteen. But the subject was also the same age as you.

Time flies when you're bored, and before you know it class is over. It's the last class of the day so in other words it's time to head back to your room… or do more observationing!(that's not even a word, is it?)

Today he was heading to the library. That meant he would be using the dice. The library was good because you could hide behind the shelves, desks, chairs etc.

You went with the shelf option. Being all ninja in amongst books, that would make for an awesome manga.

Unfortunately, it seemed that your awesome ninja skills weren't so great after all, because someone found you staring through cracks in the books.

"Are you stalking him again?"

You jumped at the new voice. Quickly spinning around you became face to face with… orange. Wait; nope it's just Matt's goggles. In other words Matt found you.

"I'm not stalking him! I'm observing him!" You defended feebly.

"Right… how many times have you told yourself that?"

You wanted to punch him oh so badly. But, you know, Matt was your best friend and everything.

"Look Matt, unless you actually have something useful to say could you please go away? I promise I'll co-op with you tomorrow."  
"Actually, I do have something useful to say. Just go talk to him." You looked at him confused. "You've been stalking him for 2 months now? How about you actually talk to him? You haven't actually found out anything about him have you?"

You hung your head. "Other than the obvious, no… I haven't." Your voice grew quiet. "Matt… I have tried to talk to him before. But… I don't know what it is, but it's like the very thought frightens the hell out of me."

There was a pregnant silence. You pretty much just left yourself open. But Matt was your first and only friend in Whammy's. If you couldn't trust him, who could you trust? But then you felt his hand on your arm, and you knew it would be alright.

"You're a wuss, did you know that?"

You couldn't help but crack up. Matt's sense of humor would probably end up getting him killed one day. But he didn't stop speaking.

"It's because you like him," Your head shot up in surprise. "You can be such an idiot sometimes."  
"What!? No I don't! That's impossible! I've barely even-"  
"Stop denying it. I've known you for nine years; I think I'd know when you like someone."

You thought about it for a while. Could it be true? Maybe you did like him; all the criteria boxes had been ticked. He made you feel funny; he was constantly on your mind and all that stuff. Maybe you really did like him.

"You know… I think you're right. Maybe I should talk to him." You smiled up at the brunette.

He placed his hand on your head and ruffled your hair. "That's my girl." He said before walking out. Probably to the lounge, Whammy's recently bought a really awesome game by Disney and Square Enix and Matt has been completely hooked.

But back to problem at hand; by now Near had turned most of the dice into a miniature town. It appeared to be Winchester, you could even see Whammy's amongst the buildings. As you took those few steps around the shelf towards him, you felt your heart increasing speed. If it weren't for the fact that you knew it was technically impossible you could have sworn that it was going to fly out of your chest.

Come on, it's not that a big a deal. Just go talk to the guy!

You nodded to yourself in determination before taking the last few necessary steps so as to be directly behind him. You took a deep breath, this was it.

"N-Near? May I please join you?" You almost jumped for joy at your achievement.

He didn't turn around to face you. But he still answered.

"Of course you can," He replied monotonously, "I was wondering when you would actually come and speak to me."

You flushed in embarrassment for the second time that day. Sitting down next to him, you began to nervously place a die in the correct place.

"S-so you noticed huh?"  
"Well it's kind of hard not to notice. There aren't many people in Whammy's after all." He paused for a moment. "Although the question remains, why have you chosen to stalk me?"

A vein popped up on your forehead. "I wasn't stalking! I was observing." You huffed.

Near paused to look at you, and you likewise looked at him.

"You didn't answer my question."  
You paused, trying to find the right words. "I guess, it's because I find you interesting."  
"That's funny," he began twirling his hair, "I find you to be interesting also."  
"Wait, really?"  
"Yes of course. You're emotional and yet antisocial. This behavior is, while undesirable for some, to be commended. You take the time to understand people while not getting caught up in their lives."

You stopped to think. Was he complementing you? It was true, yes, that you excelled mostly in your psychology class, but he was still that little notch ahead of you. He didn't have to complement you on anything. However, he wasn't done speaking.

"I'm sure you're aware, that I too lead a mostly anti-social life. But while you do have Matt, I have no one," Where was he going with this? "I believe the appropriate question is would you like to be my friend?"

You almost chocked. Was this for real? Was this really happening?

"N-Near, I would really like that."

A smile adorned his face, the kind o smile that only appeared when he was completely immersed with his toys. He then leaned over and you felt his lips brush your cheek. Of course, this made you blush even more seriously than before.

But Near only looked at you and said, "that's the right thing to do is it not?"

_Stalking__ (verb)  
To follow or observe (a person) persistently, especially out of obsession or derangement._

**A.N- This was a request from chals099 who explicitly asked for it not to be as depressing as So Long As You Need Protecting.**

**Well then this is also my way of saying to those who read SLAYNP, don't you cry no more! Why yes I did sing that last line like Kansas thanks for asking.**

**I don't own Death Note, you or any awesomeness created by awesome people that have been mentioned here.**


End file.
